Cyborg (Injustice)
In the parallel world seen in the DC video game Injustice Gods Among Us, Cyborg is one of many superheroes who have joined Superman's Regime, and, along with Damian Wayne's Nightwing, is shown to be one of the more fanatically dedicated members due to the presumable loss of his friends who were also involved in Joker's Metropolis nuclear bombing, Starfire and Beast Boy. Just like the regular version of Cyborg, he is voiced by Khary Payton. History ''Injustice'' Regime Cyborg first appears alongside fellow Titan Raven torturing a captured Deathstroke. Cyborg mentions that Deathstroke has been offered "amnesty" by Superman and that he would be wise to take it, also noting that if Cyborg were in charge he would not show the same leniency. Cyborg also reveals that most of the Titans (such as Starfire and Beast Boy) died when Metropolis was nuked, and though Deathstroke was uninvolved, Cyborg is content to punish him anyway due to his being "on the wrong side of the law". Green Lantern steps in and after beating Raven demands answers from Cyborg, who refuses to give them to him. Cyborg attacks Green Lantern and is defeated as well. Regime Cyborg reappears in regular Cyborg's chapter, hacking into his neural network to make him freeze. Regular Cyborg is able to turn the tables though and break free. He then defeats Regime Cyborg in a fight. Regime Cyborg is later among the Regime forces fighting in Gotham City and is later shown to be among those imprisoned. ''Injustice 2'' He is shown in a prequel chapter on attacking Batman and Damian (when he was Robin) from reaching Superman, but was defeated by Batman. In the present during Brainiac’s invasion, many people have no choice to have Superman released in time for this crisis, with the remaining Regime including Supergirl attempt to free Damian, Cyborg and Superman, until Batman himself also have no choice to release Superman. He and Cyborg are tasked to reactivate Brother Eye from Brainiac’s control, with a little interference by Poison Ivy and Brainiac’s own cyborg, Cyborg’s evil doppelgänger known as Grid, while also rescue Harley Quinn from Ivy’s control. If Absolute Power ending occurs, it will set the comic event known as Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe, where Cyborg finally realize what he’s been doing for Superman and defect to a reawakened Insurgency led by the a new Batman who is none other than Damian, allied with He-Man’s army against both Superman and Skeletor. Personality and Traits Due to the presumable lost of his friends Starfire and Beast Boy, Regime Cyborg was shown to be much more brutal, callous, and militant than his counterpart, being fine with torturing Deathstroke simply because he "was on the wrong side of the law", though also possibly to get some payback on him for his previous transgressions against the Titans. Cyborg's mentioning that most of the other Titans died in Metropolis suggests that that was his reason for embracing Superman's Regime. Regime Cyborg was shown to be contemptuous of his counterpart, who he believed was "playing for the wrong team". Unfortunately, at time of the betrayal of Shazam (who was executed by Superman and happens to be a child in an adult body) and The Flash, along with Hal Jordan’s surrender, Cyborg starting to doubt if he’s in the wrong team or not, as he felt something uncomfortable of Superman recruiting the villains into his ranks like Sinestro, Black Adam, Bane, .etc, even threatening or/and murdering innocent bystanders who witnessed how tyrannical the Kryptonian has become. On the other hand, Victor shows that he is still pretty ruthless in his own right as he purposely made insenstive remarks about Brainiac killing Green Arrow and Black Carnary to spite Harley. That said, his anger towards her is justified given her role in Metropolis's destruction. Quotes }} Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Jingoists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Hypocrites Category:Crackers Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:InJustice Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Lobo Villains